


Regardless, Shintaro Kisaragi keeps his smile.

by herounit



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herounit/pseuds/herounit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A birthday present for a friend!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Regardless, Shintaro Kisaragi keeps his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present for a friend!

"Hey, Ayano." He stood in front of the school gates, waiting for the girl that he called his friend.

The boy just couldn't seem to get a break. He sneered and sighed - all sorts of things to show his disgust and irritation, but no matter how hard he tried, Ayano just always seemed to be by his side.

**

Winter.

How he hated the season. Shintaro didn't have any real "heavy" clothing he could wear aside from his school uniform and gloves his sister had bought for him two years as a birthday present. "Happy Birthday Onii-chan!" Nowadays he'd be so much as lucky to even get a glance from Momo when he got back from school. 

But he still sneezed. Once. Twice. Three times and -

"Bless you!" A soft voice chimed in from Shintaro's side and his eyebrows naturally narrowed in annoyance. "Not happy to see me, Shintaro...?" Her eyes gleamed with sunshine and happiness, or whatever other sappy crap he could think of, as she said this. It was perhaps the 8th - no, 10th wonder of the world how he was able to tolerate this at all.

(His annoyance counted as 3 if you were wondering.)

"...Am I ever happy to see anybody?" Shintaro said, still walking forward, only his eyes darting over to look at Ayano every now and then. "The answer is 'no', just so you know."

The girl put on a mock angry act and puffed her cheeks a little. "Hey, hey! That's not very nice of you!" She even punched his arm a few times for dramatic effect, much to Shintaro's chagrin, despite his slight smirk after his smart ass quip.

Moments like these were no longer a fantasy - er... stranger to him. He had grown used to Ayano's presence despite all of his protests and efforts to get away from her. In a matter of months, they had grown rather close - as close as Shintaro allowed them to be at least.

"Say... aren't you cold?" His ears perked. He glanced at her again, and her scarf all of a sudden seemed comfy. Oh, how he'd like to cuddle up against her underneath the scarf... Well. For warmth of course. Not because he wanted to actually cuddle up against Ayano. She's dumb. She was just a bonus in warming up with the red piece of cloth she always wore.

He then shivered involuntarily, nearly disgusted with his train of thought, and decided to shake it off by giving Ayano the most annoyed look he could muster, which more looked like had to sneeze rather than looking irritated.

"I think the answer is obvious," the boy stopped for a second looking up the sky for a second before continuing. "Even someone like you should be able to know."

Again he smirked, this time with Ayano punching him a little harder than usual, knocking the boy to the side with a slight, "ah!" coming from his mouth, with a victorious smile coming from her.

They continued to walk, with Ayano pressing the matter further.

"Y'know... We could like..." She stopped walking and Shintaro doing the same a few steps in front of her.

She was playing with her hair, twiddling her thumbs, and just in this moment, it seemed her cheeks were glowing a bright red. He caught himself staring and managed to look away before he was entirely enticed in her looks. He was only staring because she looked warm and cute - no she just looked warm. Not cute. Warm.

Shintaro forced an irritated sigh, "Hurry up or I'll go to school without you." He pretended to turn around when she finally grabbed at his uniform's cuffs and he squealed, if only for a second, before reddening up and trying to hide it away by facing forward.

"Wecouldlikesharemyscarfy'know!" Ayano finally huffed out. She used one hand to hide away her face with her scarf while the other still clung to his arm.

Shintaro blinked once. Twice. And three times before what Ayano had said finally registered inside his head.

"W-W-what?! N-NO!" He tore his hand away from her grasp and quickly walked ahead, shoving his hands into his pockets as if to hide his feelings away from her and everyone else.

Stupid Ayano. Making him think anything between the two could actually happen. He continued to walk forward without waiting for Ayano, despite her footsteps managing to catch up.

"You don't have to ditch me you know - you're so cruel sometimes, Shintaro!" She was out of breath by the time she managed to catch up to Shintaro, who was already at the school gates by then. "I just offered my scarf was all..." She sounded quite defeated and Shintaro looked at her straight faced, not sure of what to say.

". . ." He sighed yet again, and looked at her before placing a hand on her head. 

Oh geez, she's warm... He better spit out what he had to say before he ended up wrapping his entire body around her. 

"Try again later. Maybe it'll work then.. idiot." He added the last part just to make sure he kept his composure before walking into the school without waiting for Ayano.

She smiled.

***

"I seriously hate winter... it's just like -" He sneezed before he could finish, followed with a courteous "Bless you!" from Ayano.

He leaned into the all-too familiar fence that Ayano and himself now occupied so much during their lunch break.

Their conversation consisted of the latest test, which of course, Ayano failed and Shintaro passed.

"Geez, start tutoring me properly, Shintaro! If you taught me better, I'd have definitely gotten a D+ and not a D-!" She looked at Shintaro expectantly and he playfully karate chopped her on the head.

"Maybe if someone wasn't so stupid and understood things better, they'd have gotten a C- and not a D+." He wanted to smirk but instead sneezed again straight after and continued to shiver.

Ayano scooted on closer to Shintaro till their shoulders touched - not that he minded; he liked the extra warmth, and since it was Ayano, it was a plus.

"C'moooon Shintaro! It's been a week! Share! My! Scarf!" Before she even talked about sharing she had already began wrapping the scarf between the two of them.

As much as he wanted to protest, he let himself be caught in Ayano's warmth.

"So... how is it...?" She innocently looked at him, her eyes begging for a positive answer, to which Shintaro smiled.

"It's... warm." He didn't hide his smile and scooted closer to her as well. At that point, Ayano hooked her arm around Shintaro's and smiled.

"Hee hee, told you it'd be warm!" She sounded excited and Shintaro could only go, "Hmph." in reply before simply being content and relaxing into the cuddly-esque position the two were in.

"...Thanks, Ayano." He muttered out, his eyes darting everywhere in an effort to try and avoid hers. 

Ayano giggled and did the same as Shintaro, getting comfy with the position they were sitting in.

"Anything for you, Shintaro." She said sweetly before resting her head on Shintaro's shoulder.

They both closed their eyes. They both wished that this moment could last forever.

And maybe somewhere it did.

**

The bell rang and Shintaro opened his eyes to a familiar white ceiling. Hitting his alarm clock, the bell stopped and he got up from his bed and lazily scratched at his head before sneezing.

"Ehhhh? Goshujin?! Why are you smiling all creepily like that?! It's totally gross and you should like, totally stop right now!"

He was... smiling? Ene was right. He could feel it right on his face and he just sort of sat there, the way you'd wake up after a long night of sleep and just sit before doing anything.

It was short moment before he ignored Ene's complaints and insults before he replied.

"Ah, geez, don't be damn noisy when I wake up, Ene! You're such a pain..." He sighed, glancing outside. It was pretty grey outside.

"Oh... must be Winter. Double check for me, would you Ene?" He remained in bed, vaguely trying to remember what he had just dreamed about.

"It's Winter alright, Goshujin! Get dressed properly or you'll keep sneezing like you did earlier! Aren't you cold?!" 

"Aren't you cold?!" Ringed in his ears before he finally remembered what he had dreamed about.

He continued to smile, refusing to move from his bed.

"Goshujin, you still have that smile on your face..." Ene chimed in. The disgust in her voice was gone.

"Do I...? Sorry... I just had a good dream..." His smile never left his face and he laughed timidly, rubbing his head.

"Oh? What did you dream about?" The cyber girl asked out of genuine curiosity. She floated around and eventually found herself in Shintaro's phone.

"I dreamed about her."

Ene looked at Shintaro with a surprised expression.

The smile that never left his face... he didn't mind that it didn't leave.

Shintaro stood up, grabbing his red jersey.

**

"Hey, Ayano." He stood in front of her grave, waiting for the girl that would never come back.

The boy just couldn't seem to get a break. He cried and remembered - all sorts of things to show his sadness and regret, but no matter how hard he tried, Ayano just never came back to his side.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is just a knock off from Oregairu since I have no originality whatsoever (^:
> 
> Just had some ShinAya feels and wanted to properly vent them. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Once again, Happy Birthday!


End file.
